Teen Model
by Sunshine of my life
Summary: Kaoru is a famous teen Model that goes to Japan to visit her older brother. She meets his best friend Battousai.BKK.
1. Default Chapter

Summary- Kaoru is a famous teen model. And her older brother is Sano and she has to go to his school in Kyoto. And she meets Kenshin and the others what would happen? KK  
  
Chapter one: My Dream Vacation!  
  
(Some where in LA) "Hey Joey you wanted to see me!" Said a very beautiful 15 year old girl with raven black hair and Sapphire blue eyes. Her name Kaoru Sagara she is a very famous teen model known all over the world.  
  
"Yes! I wanted to tell you that you get to have a little vacation!" The Man name Joey said happily. He is Kaoru's manager he a funny and hansom man! He has light drown hair with dark green eyes! He is every girls dream but for Kaoru he like a father or big brother figure.  
  
"Oh really!"  
  
"Yes!" "Where?" 'I don't now." Joey said with a clueless look on his face. Along with a sheepish smile "What do you mean you don't now?!" Kaoru said yelling at him because he so stupid  
  
"Girl come down would you? You're the only one that knows where you want your vacation to be at!" He said smiling at her happy face.  
  
"Really I get to chose where I get to go!" Every 5 mouths Kaoru get a two week break from her job because she is only a child still but the People that she works for all ways chose where she gets to go. So now Kaoru gets to go to the places she wanted to visit scene she was 10.  
  
"No jokes right?" Kaoru asked Joey thinking that it was a dream  
  
"Right Kaoru just tell me the one place you want to go to speed you two week vacation!" Joey said as he watched her eyes glow up with happiness. He already new the place she wanted to go to it is where her older brother Sanosuke Sagara. He lives in Japan with there father. Her Mother and father are still together but her mother works as an archeologist so she travels around a lot. Kaoru was 10 when she was discovered by modeling agents at a mall.  
  
Flash back "Wow Sano look at me! Aren't these cute?!" A young girl that was very beautiful for her age was modeling some things for her brother in the mall.  
  
"She's perfect!" a man said "Yes lets see what else she can do." Two men and a women where watching the young girl play her little game.  
  
"Sis, can we go now I am sick of shopping! Please!" Her brother begged "Okay Bro lets go home!" the young girl said smiling at her brother and tacking him by the hand.  
  
When they were walking out of the store the two men and women stopped them.  
  
"Miss Miss please wait!" they yelled after them  
  
"Oh yes what is it." The girl asked smiling at them "Well we wanted to now if you would like to become a model what is your name?" "Its Kaoru Sagara and sure it sounds like a lot of fun ah ah!" Kaoru said  
  
end of flashback And that how it began.  
  
"Alright I want to go to Japan to see my Father and Brother! Please!" Kaoru said begging Joey Sure Kaoru right a way! Joey said calling for a plane to go to Japan. Watching the young beautiful girl he works for jumping around with her bodyguards laughing.  
  
"YES!" Kaoru said  
  
Okay that does all for now please review!! -x And hopefully you cheek out my other story! Next chapter Sano and the other Kenshin-gumi meet Kaoru! It will be updated very soon! 


	2. Chapter two

Teen Model Chapter 2: Their First Meeting  
  
(L.A.) "Oh this is so cool!" Kaoru said jumping on her bodyguards back.  
  
"Girl get off my back I am no pony!" Ray told her he was like her best friend just 4 years older then her. Even though he her bodyguard it doesn't stop him from picking on her.  
  
"Fine OK." Kaoru said getting off his back and stuck out her tong at him and started to laugh. They where going to last photo shot. In the middle of LA. Kaoru was to model out some new brand of clothing and knickknacks for Hot-topic.  
  
"Is this it?" Kaoru asked Ray who was amazed of how big the place was.  
  
"Dang its so big and not to mention nice I bet they have a lot of food in there for ME to eat!" Ray said with his jaw wide open.  
  
Kaoru looked at her bodyguard and started to walk away. "Whatever."  
  
"Hey what did you say Kaoru." Ray asked looking around to see no Kaoru "A Kaoru? where did she go?!" Ray said looking a round to see if she got some food at the hotdog stand on the corner. He didn't see her at all.  
  
He was about to say every bad word in the book, but a school of young kids where passing by. "Holly Molly Maxarolly I can't believe I lost her have to go tell Joey! He's going to kill me!" Ray said as he ran in to the building.  
  
"JOEY! JOEY!!!!!" Ray yelled as he ran throw the building. Joey was talking to the camera man when he heard the most annoying voice in the world calling his name.  
  
"Joey Joey Joey!!!" Joey saw Ray running to him screaming his name. "WHAT!!!!!" Joey yelled "ILOSTKAORUITHINKSHE'SBEENKIDNAPED!" Ray said in one breath Joey didn't understand a word that came out of his mouth. "You kidnapped a lost kid?" Joey asked "No you Idiot Kaoru has been kidnapped!!!" Ray said as Joey started laughing  
  
"Hey this isn't the time to be laughing did you understand a word that came out of my mouth the Kid is missing!!!"  
  
"Who's missing Ray?" As someone asked as they walked up behind him. Ray turned around as he heard a familiar voice. "KAORU!" Ray yelled as he gave her a big bear hug!  
  
"Yeah it's me." Kaoru said as Ray backed a way and hit her over the head. "Hey! what's Your Problem Man? That hurt!" Kaoru yelled as she was hitting Ray over the head with a camera!  
  
"Hey you were the one that ran away!" "I didn't run away!" "Yes you did!" "No I didn't!" "Yes you did!" "No I didn't!" "Yes you did!" "No I didn't!" Kaoru and Ray got into a big fight. Joey and the other cast members where watching in amazement. "WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!!!!?" Joey yelled. "Okay Daddy." Kaoru and Ray said at the same time like scared children.  
  
(In Japan)  
  
"Hey Zanza do you think you can win against me?" Asked a man that a gun in his left hand. "Of course I don't think I can win, I now." Said a young man that was tall, with spiky brown hair with chocolate brown eyes to mach wearing a white outfit with a red bandana. With the word (BAD) on the back.  
  
And with those worlds spoken the man shot his gun off. The mad called Zanza charged that the guy and punched him right in the face and other man let out a yell and fell back.  
  
"No challenge you people are pathetic." Zanza said as he took the man's gun a broke it in half. "You didn't save the gun I thought you wanted one just like it?" a cold voice said from afar. "Oh its you Battousai you surprised me, and no that gun is just a peace of junk." "Well we have school in the morning so we should get going before the copes come." "Yeah your right!" Zanza said as he ran up to Battousai and they jumped on to the closet roof top and went home.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry I now they where to meet but I am working on my other story. But the next chapter Kaoru makes it Japan. Don't worry I'll up-date soon again! I want to say thanks to all my reviewers! -x 


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Model

Chapter 3

"Okay Hope you have a safe trip to Japan Kaoru." Kaoru's prodders told her they are very over protective over the cute young girl they work for.

"Hey don't worry me, I know my Japan!" Kaoru said happily as she gave them all hugs.

"And that's why I am going with you Kaoru." Ray said. He knows Kaoru mind and she will get lost anywhere she goes.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean you Jerk?!" Kaoru yelled. Everyone else that was seeing Kaoru off was just laughing.

Kaoru and everyone that was going to Japan where about to board the plain tell they saw a lot of people running to them.

"Kaoru Sagar Kaoru Sagar!" They we're fans and friends of Kaoru.

"Hey everyone!!" Kaoru yelled as she jumped off the stair to aboard the plan. And ran over to the crowed of people.

"We hope you have a safe trip!" "We'll miss you a lot!" Kaoru's fans yelled.

"I miss you guys too!!" Kaoru has a lot of fan that love her just not for her looks it because most of the money she makes she will give it to cherty and schools and to the homeless.

Kaoru signed some autographs and gave some people some hugs.

"Hey Kaoru hurry up!" Ray said as he entered the plain.

"Okay well by every one!" Kaoru yelled as she hoped in the plain.

"BYE!" everyone yelled as they watched the plain tack off.

(A couple of hours later)

"Man I am soooooooooo board!" Kaoru said as she got out of her sit.

"Kaoru get your butt back in your sit!" Ray yelled

"Don't worry sir she'll be Ok we are flying on a slow speed." The caption said on the loud speaker

"Yeah Ray don't worry!" Kaoru said as she hoped around turning on her headset and stared to dance.

Kaoru's second bodyguard Kai was taping Kaoru dancing around.

"Wow I love this song!" Kaoru said as she started to sing along with it.(Ska8ter Boi by Avril!)

"Sing it girl!!!" Kai said as he continued to taping her.

"Kaoru would you sit your ass down, people are watching." Ray told her.

"Yeah right there all taking their naps." Kaoru mumbled between the song.

"All man the song over." Kaoru said as she sat back down.

"Thank god now I am going to get some sleep." Ray said as he closed his eyes.

Kaoru was till board so she looked at the set in front of her and saw that there was a news paper.

"Hey Mister Can I read your news paper if you don't mind?" Kaoru asked the old man who was sitting in front of her typing on his laptop.

"Oh, Yes you may Miss." The old man said sweetly.

"Thank you 'young man'!" Kaoru said as she took the new paper and sat back down.

Okay lets see what going on in the world today. Hum wow I didn't hear a bout that! WOW that's so sad! Kaoru thought as she counted to read the paper. Then some thing caught her eye.

"Hey Kai did you see this?" Kaoru asked Kai who was sitting right next to her reading a different part of the news paper.

"What?" Kai said as he grabbed the news paper from Kaoru's hand.

"No But it isn't good!" Kai said as he read it.

"Hey I wasn't done reading it!" Kaoru said as she tried to snatch it back.

"What's going on you two?" Joey asked as they we're fighting over the news paper.

Kai and Kaoru looked at him and handed him the news paper.

(It reads)

Two feared street fighter gangs fought again last night. We fond No dead bodies but we where able to find 15 men who where all knocked out. All of them said that they we're fighting agents a man name Zanza and another Man but they never got his name.

That's all we now for now but be sure to stay inside while these gangs fight over what ever it is they want.

"That is weird why would gangs fight agents each other in the night?" Kaoru asked.

"Dang it Know we can't go see any good movies or go out to clubs with these idiots running the town at night!" Joey said as he put the paper down.

"That's right I wanted to go to that new club J' Lo told me about! That stinks!" Kaoru said as she pouted.

"Hey even if those idiots didn't run the streets you still wouldn't be able to go in to that club because you're too young to go any were." Kai told her.

"Hey that isn't fare tell him I can go in to a club Joey!" Kaoru said.

"You talked to J' Lo?" Joey asked as he looked at Kaoru as she rolled her eyes.

(Japan's air port)

"Hey Ray it's time to wake up!" Joey yelled at the sleeping Ray who was till asleep.

"He still not wake?" Kai asked as he looked at the snoring Ray.

"Nope, hey Kaoru scream for me?" Joey asked.

"Okay! AH-AH-AH!" Kaoru screamed as Ray jumped out of his seat and hit his head on the roof of the plain.

"What's wrong?" Ray yelled as he ran over to Kaoru.

"Are you Okay what's wrong?" Ray asked again looking at her.

"Nothing lets go, thanks for asking! Kaoru said with a big smile on her face as she picked up her bags.

"What? Then why did you scream?" Ray asked as she walked away. Than turned around to hear Joey and Kai laughing and glared at them.

(Japan's High School)

"Hey did you guys hear?" Chou asked his classmates as he walked in the class room with a magazine.

"Hear what?!" Misao asked as she came throw the same door Chou came throw.

"Well it says hear in this magazine that Kaoru Sargra is coming to Japan!" He yelled.

"WOW REALLY!" The class yelled all but a boy name Battousai who sat in the back of the room he had long red hair tied up in a high ponytail and amber eyes. All the girls love him but he hates them they say he nerved loved anyone before. Battousai looked up when he heard the last name 'Sagara' he heard his classmates talk abut this girl a little younger then him that's a famous model that is very beautiful.

He saw all the guys with hearts in there eyes.

How stupid of them thinking about a girl that would never spend one second of her life with those idiots.

"Hey Himura, where's Sagara?" A guy with short black hair and ice blue eyes asked.

"The last time I saw him he was sleeping in his room. Why did you need him or something?" Battousai asked as the other boy took a sit next to him.

"Yes, it has to do something about that teen model girl that's coming into town."

"What about her?" Battousai asked as he look at him raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know it just kind of strange why would a famous person come to Japan of all the other places in the world epically when your gangs are fighting. Aoshi answered coldly.

"Yes that is strange but who cares if that stupid girl want to get her self killed." Battousai said before the doors busted open.

"Alright am not late!" Everyone looked up at Sanosuke Sagara who was breathing rather hard as he walked to the back of the room.

"Whaz' up you guys!" Sanosuke said as he took his sit.

"Nothing much Sano but next time you should set your alarm clock like normal people do so they don't wake up late." Battousai stated coldly.

"Yeah, Yeah what ever, Hey Weasel what are you looking at?!" Sano asked a girl that risible a weasel she had green eyes and black hair with a long braid her name Misao but Sano likes to call her Weasel because she calls him roster head.

"Oh, it's this week's teen magazine." Misao said as she as she walked up to the group of guys.

"Really, so who's on the cover this week?!" Sano asked.

"It's Kaoru Sagara she is very famous around America, she very beautiful." Misao said.

"What!" Sano yelled as he graved the magazine from Misao.

"Hey!!" Misao yelled when he took the magazine.

Sano just ignored her and she went back to her sit because the teacher walked in. He just opened the magazine to see what's up with his lil sis these days.

"What the HELL she coming to JAPAN!!!" Sano yelled as everyone looked up at him in shocked but Aoshi and Battousai were not socked by his outburst!

I am Sooooooooooooooo SORRY for not up-dating sooner!!! And I now I said they were going to have Kaoru and Battousai and Sano's other friends meet but I thought of something better!!

Hey I am sorry for any spelling mistakes!!!!! Not the best Speller!!!

I'll up-date some time this week!! Thank you!!!!!


	4. Sneek Peek

HEY EVERYONE!!!!!

Sorry I now I said before school!!! I did!!! I typed a lot!! But I deleted like ALL OF IT!!! I didn't mean toooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was just typing then it all vanished!!!

I was sooooooo MAD!!! So you all have to wait a little longer. Tell I type it up again!

Oh and just to let you know 8th grad is a lot of Fun!!!

But I'll give you a little part that happens when Kaoru and Battousai first meet! So you guys aren't mad at me.

9:09 night

"AHAHAHA!!!"

'Uh? What was that?' "Ray did you hear some thing?" Kaoru asked as she and Ray counted to walk home.

"No I didn't hear a thing Kaoru." Ray said.

"Well I did and I'm going to go see what it was!" Kaoru said as she started to run to were she heard the scream. 'Someone might be hurt!'

"KAORU GET YOUR ASS BACK HEAR!!!" Ray yelled as he started to run after her. Of course Kaoru was much faster and dispread into the crowd of people who were enjoying their night.

"Dame it all!" Battousai cursed as he covered the scar on his cheek that was bleeding very badly. "That mans going to pay!" he cursed again then heard foot steps.

'What someone is coming, shit!!' Battousai thought as he hid behind some boxes.

"Is any one there?" Battousai heard a sweet voice ask. Then he saw a beautiful girl walk into the alley.

Alright so your going to find out what happens next time!!!


	5. The ture Chapter 5

Oh I am sooooooo Sorry!!! I didn't up-date date the rights file!!!!!

Always here My New chapter!!!

Teen Model

Chapter 4

"You Moron what are you going for yelling in my class!!" Mr. Saitou yelled

"Well sorry Old Man!!! It's not my fault have you seen the new issue to Teen Model?!" Sano yelled back .

"What about the new issue, Moron?!" Saitou said leaning over his desk.

"Are you blind look at what she wearing!!!" Sano yelled as he pointed to the picture of Kaoru on the cover of the magazine.

"Yeah those are some clothes my wife made." Saitou pointed out.

"Yeah it makes more of the girl's skin show more then it should!!! What tell I get my hand on that Man!!!" Sano yelled.

"Yeah but the Kaoru Sagara is so HOT!! So what the big problem Sanosuke don't you like hot girls I would mind spending a night with that girl?!" Chou asked across the class room.

Which made Sanosuke mad "You want to say that again you Baster, She doesn't belong to any one Got That!!!"

(Lunch)

"Hey Guys whazz up." A blue eyed boy named Soujro Seta asked as he took his seat next to Aoshi.

"Nothing much" Sano replied.

"So Sagara I head that you got dentition for um... shouting in class and punching Chou I'm I right? I though you and Chou were friends" Soujiro asked.

"Yeah.so, he had it coming."

"So the others said that you punched him because he said Kaoru that Model was 'hot' what's wrong with that?" Soujiro asked

"Yes I was wondering that too?" Battousai asked smirking at Sanosuke who had a flush red of anger.

"Nothing! It's just that guy should show so respect to girls that's all!" Sano said then taking a big bit of his bubble-cheese- burger angrily.

'OHHH...I'll kill that guy for making my little missy dressing up in those clothing that show her skin! What was his name again...?'

"HACHOO, HACHOO, HACHOO!" (SP)

"AW man your not getting a cold are you?' Kai asked as he stepped a way from Joey.

"I don't know." Joey replied as he wiped his nose with Ray's shirt!

"EW... Man that's just wrong I just bought this, you idiot!!" Ray yelled as he smacked Joey across the head.

"No he not getting a cold because Joey never gets sick, if someone thinking about you, you sneeze once, but if someone hates you, you sneeze three times!" Kaoru said happily as she counted to look out the window.

"What someone hates ME. Oh well there just jealous because I am sooooooooooo FINE!" He said in a powerful voice flexing his muscles.

"Yeah right who would be jealous of those little guns just look at mine!" Ray said as he to flecked out his muscles.

"Men." Kaoru rolled her eyes as they started to arm rusel.

'Oh big brother I can't wait to see you again! I still remember the last time I saw you...'

Flash Back

"Missy?"

"..."

"Missy wake up."

"UH. What is it brother what are you doing up so late?" Kaoru asked as she yawed.

"SHhh... just come with me." Sanosuke said as he helped his sister up and took her hand.

"O.K." She said as she allowed him to lead her out side to the porch.

"Wow there so pretty!" Kaoru said as she looked up at the stars.

"Yeah they are aren't they... um Kaoru." Sano started as kaoru looked at him in shocked because he never called her by her given name from birth.

"Uh yeah what is it big brother."

"Well scene you are going on that model thing I was just thinking how I am going t be all alone..." Sano said sadly as he looked at his feet.

"What do you mean?! Sano! You're never alone!" Kaoru cried as she hugged.

"I'm always going to be with you and you with me. So don't cry." Kaoru said as she looked up at him.

"I m not crying I never cry Missy, you do." Sano said as he let out a small chuckle.

"I am not." Kaoru said as he reached out to wipe her tears away.

"Thanks Roster head."

"No problem Raccoon girl." Kaoru just stucked her tong out at him and sat herself in his lapped and fell a sleep.

"Good night my little Kaoru." Sano said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and fell to sleep as well.

(The next day)

Well bye Mom bye Dad." Kaoru said as she hugged her parents good bye.

"Oh bye sweaty well miss you a lot!!" Kaoru mother said as they gave her one least hug.

"Kaoru I don't want you talking to any boys I don't now." Kaoru Father said as he pulled her in to his famous bear hugs!

"Okay pops!"

Kaoru looked at Sano who walked up to her.

"Good luck Missy and don't forget about me Okay!"

"Never big brother Never!!" She said as they hugged each other one last time.

"Let go Kaoru-san we must get going before we miss the plane." Kaoru new young hot manger said as he picked up her bags.

"K! Wow he's hot." Kaoru said to her mother how agreed.

"Hey hey you two that Man to old for you Kaoru and Honey his to young for you!" Kaoru father exclaimed as Kaoru and her mother laugh.

"BYE EVERY ONE, LOVE YOU!!!" Kaoru yelled as she caught up to Joey. When she turned back she saw that Sano was crying of the first time.

End of flashback

(A-notes)

Alright I just going to end there because I was just staking too long!!!!

I didn't think that in 8th grad history has like a hundred tests!!

I swear these past three weeks I already had about 12 tests so I've been studying like a lot!!! So I hope the next chapter they meet!!


	6. Battousai and Kaour meet

**Teen Model**

**Chapter 6**

**They finally meet!!**

It was getting very late and Kaoru and the others have been driving in the car of hours, looking for Kaoru's house she lived in before she moved to America. They took many wrong turns in to many unfortunate places.

"Man, Kaoru this is your entirely fault! Know we're lost again." Ray said in a moaning voice.

'What, I told you guys my Father and brother moved to a new house, but no you guys didn't believe me so know we are down town in the night it's the most scariest thing in the world!" Kaoru shrieked as she held on to her cute frog stuff animal who she calls 'Sou-jy' she got form an old friend. (And we'll find out who she got it from later! He-he-)

"You know she is right this is kind of spooky. Cause with all those gangs out there who kill people like us for money and Kaoru they won't kill you," Joey said in a creepy voice to Kaoru, Ray, and Kai as they had wide eyes full of fear.

"They won't." Kaoru peeped as she clutched on to Sou-jy with one arm and Kai neck with her free one which was chocking him which made him turn a plum color!

"Oh No, they'll kill you, but not in tell they have a little fun with you first, MMAHAHAHAMAHA!!" Joey road as thunder crushed around him.

'How does he do that?" Ray thought then he heard a murmur sound come form his right he turned to meet Kai gasping for air as he broke free form the terrified looking Kaoru.

"Know look what you did you moron you scared her to death!" Ray yelled as he started choking Joey.

But as Ray was choking him the car stopped Ray and Joey stopped fighting as the driver got out and propped open the hood of the car to check if any thing was wrong. "I'm sorry Sir the cars out of gas." The driver said to Joey s he got out of the car. "Dang this is just like a horror move, uh Kaoru-Chan." Kai said as he looked at where Kaoru was sitting but she wasn't there anymore. "What where did she go?!" He looked out the window when he heard Kaoru's voice volunteer that she and Ray would go to the gas station and get some gas.

"Why did I have to come, we could have just stayed in the car and have the driver or Kai go get gas?" Ray whined as he and Kaoru walked down the street of Kyoto. "Oh quite you whining there was no way I was staying in that car I've seen many scary movies and the ones who stay with the car are the ones who get killed first." Kaoru affirmed. 'I am pretty sheer it was the person who wondered away from everyone to get help who dies first!' Ray thought as he walked closer to Kaoru.

** ZzZ**

(Zanza, Battousai, Aoshi, and Soujiro are all apart of the same gang. If you guys have any good name for Battousai's gang then tell me!-)

Amber eyes pieced throw the darkness of the ally as they flowed the sounds of chattering coming down the street. "I think we lost him Enishi." Man with blond hair that was sticking up like a broom named Chou said as they started to walk. Enishi just grinned he knew that someone was flowing them. And got out his gun and pointed it to the amber eyes that didn't seem to notices. "BANG" "BANG"

'Uh? What was that?' Kaoru thought as she stopped and looked behind her. "Ray did you hear some thing?" Kaoru asked Ray counted to walk to the car with the gas.

"No I didn't hear a thing Kaoru so stop trying to scar me it might of worked the first five times but it's not going to work again!" Ray hollered over his shoulder.

"AHAHAHA!!!"

"I'm going to go see what it was!" Kaoru said as she started to run to were she heard the scream. 'Someone might be hurt!'

"KAORU GET YOUR ASS BACK HEAR!!!" Ray yelled as he started to run after her. Of course Kaoru was much faster and dispread into the crowd of people who were enjoying their night.

"Dame it all!" Battousai cursed as he covered the scar on his cheek that was bleeding very badly. He had been caress and got slicked with a digger when he charged at Enishi when he shot at him, But didn't see that in his free hand was a dagger. "That mans going to pay!" he cursed again, but then heard foot steps.

'What someone is coming, shit!!' Battousai thought as he hid behind some boxes.

"Is any one there?" Battousai heard a sweet voice ask. Then he saw a beautiful girl walk into the alley.

"Hey is anyone there?" Kaoru said again as she walked farther in to the dark alley. "Dame this is exactly like a horror move, the stupid one get killed! I m so stupid" Battousai heard her mutter and he thought it was stupid of her to come in a ally with no protection and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle which Kaoru heard and quietly turned around and looked towards him.

'Dame I'm so STUPID!!' Battousai thought as he tried to cover him shelf with a box. But all the boxes fall on him when he reached for the one on the bottom.(It happen to me before too)

"Smart move!" Kaoru said laughing at him as he got up and started dusting him self off. Then he glared at her when she laughed at him, but he did like how he was the one who made her laugh. 'She has a beautiful laugh. WAIT WHAT am I saying!' Battousai thought angrily as he put his sword up to her.

"What the hell are you doing here, girl?" He asked with a cold voice that sends a cold chill up Kaoru's spine. But that did stop her anger building up in side of her so she let her temper get the best of her. "Well Mister rudeness it's a free country the last time I checked and I just came to see if any one needed help." Kaoru gaze fall on his bleeding cheek. She reached out with her hand a touched his check on caring that he had a sword up to her.

"...." Battousai did or said anything as the strange girl in front of him took the blue ribbon out of her hair and placed it over his bloody cheek; he let out a small hiss. "Oh I m sorry did that hurt?' Kaoru asked as she pulled her hand a way but he grab it before she could and placed it back over his scar. He gazed at her with purple eye with she could of sworn where amber a minute a go. She felt her self blush under the strangers gaze. 'Wow she looks so innocent and fragile, I've nerve been touched by anyone like this before.' Battousai thought he was about to ask her what her name was, tell heard someone yelling and jumped up on the roof. 'Where did he go?" Kaoru thought.

"There you are you Dummy." Ray sighed and ran up to Kaoru and pulled her into a brotherly embrace. "Don't you ever EVER do anything like that again! K?"

"Okay but dang you act like my father or something" Kaoru said as she smiled. As she and Ray walked out of the alley Kaoru heard a voice whisper in the wind before she turned the corner. "I hope we meet again."

** ZzZ**

Hi every one I hope you liked my new chapter!!! Please review!!

Oh and check out my new story!! And I m sorry of the long wait!! All this week are school gets out at 11:30 So I'll be working on my new chapter I all ready have a lot typed!!

evilteddybear- well needless to say I'm trying to work on my writing so you guys could understand it more better so Ihope you think this chapter is better!!-

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love- Yes I am trying to make them longer!! I mean No one likes a short chapter do they!

Paleah-Sorry that I didn't up-date sooner!! Please forgive me!!

erica6060- that's a very good idea and I hope you dn't mined if I use it and Kaoru and Sano will be reunited in the next chapter!!

SilentMonkGirl- well not much to say but here is the up-date!!-

Jouko-chan- Yes I have Soujiro playing a big part in my story cause I love him to!!-

Wolf Sapphire- Yes Kaoru can fight in Kendo so don't worry. And its Ok if your Lazy cause I am too!.

Cinnamon bun- Yes Sano is very over protective over his little sis because they haven't seen each other in a long time.

samuraiduck27- Thanks a lot!!-

kik-ting- well you read this chapter right so there you answer!!- I hope you liked how they met!!

MaryDFair- well dear I haven't come up with a reason yet so if you have one I would like to hear it!! And I m so sorry that my spelling grammar is giving you headache!!!!

allin656- thanks I've been trying my best!-

kimi.the.water.spirit- Hey thanks I'll do that Oh yeah I raised my grade up to a C!! I know its not that great but hey its better than a D!!-

Lady Battousai654- Thanks for forgiving me!! I was very sad to get flames when I up-loaded that wrong file.

Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz- Whoa I so sorry I read your story a few weeks a go and I loved it!!! Kagome and Sesshoumaru very cool!! So I'll review you if that would make ya feel better! -

half-breed-demon-fox- Thanks a lot!!!-x

Bradybunch4529- Yeah it Did not upload entirely!! SO yeah I hope you like this new chapter!!

swtlilkokoro- I m sorry for making you wait!!!

What the hell? - I hope you liked the new chapter.

Lady Battousai654- I hope you like the new chapter!!x


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Model

Chapter 7

New school

"Raccoon-Chan it's an honor to have you at our humble high school." Principle Saitou said making fun of the poor girl who resembled a animal that digs through trash. but at least they are cute kaoru thought as he explained to her the rules and other things that go on around the school which she found no real importance in to even listen.

"Man yeah did I have to sign up of school I would be perfectly fine on independent studies life I've been the last couple of years!?" Kaoru winded as Saitou took her down the halls to her new class room. 'there at least better be interesting people or im dropping out! I need an education my ass! I have more than enough money to support my self I don't need college!'

"Because, it's the law Raccoon-Chan." Mr. Saitou said. "Well it should be against the law if you call me little raccoon one more freaking times I'll.." She threatens. "You'll what I'm waiting??" Saitou said.

"ummm..I'll tell the umm… police yeah the F-ing POLICE!!" "What could they do to me I only called you raccoon because you look like one, they'll just laugh because you do resemble one." Saitou said smirking. There is no way this kid could get him arrested hell he works for the government, he's only undercover to keep track on the gang members that are enrolled in the school.

.Kaoru frowned learning its better to keep her mouth shut than to fight with the man who controls her school records. 'Oh how I hate school.'

She never like school because she hates how she makes a lot of friends and gets used to a normal life, but then she ends up leaving it for good, because of her job as a model makes it hard on her.

"Oh at reminds me your manager Mr. Ray wanted me to give you this." Saitou said as he took something out of his pocket and put it in Kaoru's hands. It looked like a small hair spray bottle.

"Uh what is this for, does my hair look bad?" She asked looking at her hair in its normal ponytail.

"No, it's pepper spray, Oh and it came with this note."

Kaoru took the note and read…

-It reads-

Hey kid,

I know I can't come with you to your school, because that good for nothing jackass principal, who I swear is a werewolf, wouldn't let me come with you, because I'm too **O-L-D**!! I mean has he seen me! Oh he wishes god would have only blessed him with the looks I got. Fucker.

Anyways I know you know how to defend for your self, but you are sill a girl who happens to be extremely naïve, so you could get yourself killed. So I made this pepper spray. It works like a charm don't be afraid to use it either!

Love you,

RAY

P.S. If you get a chance use it on that werewolf! ^_~

-End-

"Oh brother" Kaoru signed as she started to walk out the door flowed by Mr. Saitou (A.K.A 'Werewolf')

~*~*~~*~~*~**~~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*`*~*

"Hey Battousai, did you know that we have a new student today?" Chou asked as he started to light a cigarette.

"No… besides why would I even care?" Battousai replied coldly.

"Hey I was just saying. Dang, besides I heard she was very cute." He said and Battousai just rolled his eyes. 'I bet she can't even compare to that girl.' Battousai thought looking out the window thinking about the girl he saw the other night.

"Well good morning Mr. Himura and Mr. Sawagejo! And where is Mr. Sagara today?! A young cheerful voice said coming out of no where, scaring the living hell out of Chou.

"Damn Soujiro I hate it when you do that! Some day you're going to kill me!"

"why is that may I ask?"

"your always coming out of nowhere saying 'Good morning Mr. Sawagejo' in that creepy little voice of your."

"Well I'm very sorry Sir! Next time I should do it less creepy!" Soujiro apologized to Chou. (Soujiro is just to kind!! You got to love him!!)

(RING-RING)

"Well that's the bell I should get to my class now see you guys later, have a good day!" Soujiro said walking out of their class to get to his first period class which was the class next door.

"See Ya!" Chou said as he left.

"Okay class! Sit down NOW!!" Sensei Seijurou (Hiko Seijurou) yelled. The kids in class all ran to their seats and quickly sat down. One thing you never want to do is disobey the man who can easily pass as a bodybuilder.

"Okay you good for nothing brats we have a new student joining are class today and I hope you all give him/her a warm welcome." The kids in the class started to whisper amongst themselves about what the new student would be like.

The girls hoping it will be some eye candy even tho they have some already and the guys wishing for a new hot girl to look at.

"I hope it's a hot guy ..hehehehe…" A girl fantasized.

"No, it's a girl!" Chou said joining in on their conversation just to flirt a little. He always loved to flirt with the ladies as a favorite pass time.

"Yeah? Wait how do you now, Chou?" Another girl asked.

"Cause maybe I read it in the school files this morning when I was trying to change my F in English to a B+."

"Wow really what's her name?!"

"Well I really can't remember." Chou said. Battousai rolled his eyes rested his head on the desk as if he where to fall a sleep not listing or caring about a word they said.

Just then the class room door open and Mr. Saitou came in every one turned their attention to him. Kaoru just didn't know what to do so she just hid behind Saitou tall frame as they enter the class. 'Kaoru now's not the time to get cold feet!! Just breath…BREATH!!' Kaoru thought to herself as she hid behind Saitou. Saitou rolled his eyes feeling her small frame press against him, turning his attention to the class he began to speak.

"Class I would like you to meet Kaoru Sagara." Saitou mumbled as he stepped aside so they could get a look at her. Every one looked up in shocked. Right there in front of them was one of the world's most known models of their time. The slient broke in to questions and ridiculous comments about how beautiful she is.

Battousai just sat there in shock just looking at her. 'So that's her…the girl from last night wow, who would have known that she was famous." Battousai just looked at Kaoru once more before Saitou and Hiko yelled for the overly excited boys and girls who where big fans to shut the hell up.

"Well kid you can take a set next to the idiot. Hey Idiot raise your hand will ya!" Mr. Hiko said talking to Battousai. Battousai looked up and gave him a death glared at Hiko for calling him an idiot most people would shake in fear under the Battousai's gaze but not Hiko oh no nothing could ever scare Hiko and since he knew Hiko wouldn't back down scared he raised his hand.

Kaoru looked over to the boy sitting in the back and looked confused at first but then smile. And walked over to the in front of this boy Mr. Hiko called idiot. Taking her seat she turned around to say hi to her classmate. "hello what's your name?"

Battousai glared at her at first for her being so close not once has any girl came this close to him. Hiko and Saitou looked on at the two wonder what Battousai would do probably kill her, Kaoru just smiled him and his anger face went away and replaced it with a confused look looking at her like she was the stupidest person in the world.

"this is going to be an interesting year." Battousai thought to himself after Hiko got the class's attention before something did happen.

$%^%#$%#$%#$%#$&

Alright sorry its short but at least its better than nothing. Its been about 3 years since I've updated any of my stories and im trying to work on that so give me some time thank you every much!!!3


End file.
